Momentâneo
by Lori Black
Summary: Durante um breve momento, sentiu os lábios secos e quentes dela. Não se esqueceria.


**Nome do autor: Lori Black**  
**Título: Momentâneo **  
**Capa: -**  
**Ship: Harry/Pansy**  
**Gênero: Romance**  
**Classificação:** **K**  
**Observações: -**

**Itens: Sala vazia**

**Bônus: ****Se partir de, ou resultar em um fato Canon**  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -**

* * *

Nunca havia sentido-se tão nervosa como naquele dia. Quando soube que Draco estava ferido, e fora ferido por Potter, sentiu suas pernas bambearem e sua boca secar. Estava possessa. Afinal, o herói escolar era um bandido.

Difamara Harry Potter para quem quisesse ouvir, mas pouco tempo depois, tudo havia sido esquecido. Afinal, o menino-que-sobreviveu estava saindo com Ginny Weasley. A notícia deixara todos em polvorosa, fazendo-os esquecer o ocorrido. Mas ela não se esqueceria, não mesmo. Pansy Parkinson não é do tipo de pessoa que se esquece de rostos e acontecimentos facilmente.

Durante todo o mês seguinte, ia para o seu canto especial, que nada mais era do que uma sala vazia, na ala oeste do castelo. Sempre ia para lá quando sentia-se confusa, indecisa e triste. Fosse o que sentisse, aquele lugar estava lá para ampará-la. _Feito sob medida_, era o que dizia a voz sarcástica de Blaise.

Mas, o que ela não esperava, era a existência de certo mapa, nas mãos de certo dono, que a certo tempo andava seguindo certos sonserinos. E, justo na noite em que ela precisava estar sozinha, ele apareceu.

- Eu não queria te interromper – ele dissera após entrar pela porta.

Ela sabia que era mentira. Vira isto no momento em que olhou para seus olhos, curiosos por natureza. Como diz o ditado, bons mentirosos reconhecem outros.

E Pansy era uma mentirosa nata, e sabia reconhecer a verdade. A verdade era que Harry Potter andava seguindo qualquer um que tivesse envolvimento com Draco Malfoy, e suas possíveis atividades escusas na Sala Precisa. Incluíndo Pansy Parkinson.

A verdade era que ela esperava imensamente pelo momento em que poderia ficar cara a cara com ele. E agora que o momento havia chegado, não sabia o que fazer.

Levou levemente as mãos até suas têmporas e fechou os olhos. Massageou-as de leve, sentindo a preocupação que a consumia, começar a virar uma dor de cabeça.

Quando abriu os olhos, Potter estava se aproximando, parecendo preocupado. A palavra que veio em sua mente foi "_falsidade"_.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se dele. O rapaz, por sua vez, tomou o ato como um sinal para não se aproximar. Apenas fitou-a brevemente.

- Se você não estiver bem – ele disse – posso te levar para ver Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu não preciso – disse agressivamente –, e é melhor você ir embora, antes que eu me irrite mais ainda.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, confuso. _Idiota,_ ela pensou.

- E por que você se irritaria comigo? Quer dizer, eu... _Ah, é isso então_. Não acredito que você ainda está cismada com o que aconteceu com o Malfoy! Caso você não saiba, eu estou cumprindo detenção com Sanpe até hoje.

Apenas virou o rosto. Talvez ele estivesse certo, era muito tempo para ficar com a mesma coisa em mente. E ele estava pagando - e caro - pelo que fez. Mas gostava de Draco, mesmo não sendo correspondida. A questão não era nem ser amada, mas sim como ele fora importante em sua vida.

Antes de conhecê-lo, Pansy não tinha amigos. Sua vida baseava-se em seguir as regras de casa e aprender o que lhe era ensinado. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de sentir-se tão à vontade na sala vazia. Sua vida sempre fira com a sala: um espaço amplo, livre para ser ocupado pelo primeiro que entrasse, trazendo o que fosse para preenchê-la.

Pensou em todas as pessoas que conviviam com ela em Hogwarts: Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Draco e toda a sorte de garotas fúteis. Draco e Blaise eram os únicos que pareciam se importar, mesmo que de forma relapsa. Talvez fosse por isso que era tão apegada aos dois.

- Draco é meu amigo – disse – e você o machucou.

Harry pareceu desconcertado por um momento, e todo o sentimento de culpa das últimas semanas foi liberado.

Poderia não gostar dele, mas isso não era motivo para machucá-lo. Não queria realmente tê-lo feito, mas foram as circunstâncias do momento, nada mais.

- Eu não tive a intenção de machucá-lo, sabe. Mas aconteceu, ele ia lançar a Maldição Cruciatus em mim, eu tive que me defender. Além do mais, eu nem sabia...

Antes que pudesse completar sua frase, sentiu algo quente e seco de encontro aos seus lábios. Eram outros lábios, mais rosados e doces.

Não soube o que fazer, mas irracionalmente correspondeu ao beijo. E, mais estranho ainda, sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito.

Colocou uma mão em volta da cintura dela, e outra nos cabelos escuros. Porem, quando por ventura decidiu abrir os olhos, descobriu que ela mantinha os dela abertos.

Instintivamente, ela separou-se dele, com a respiração acelerada. Enquanto mantinha uma das mãos nos lábios, e outra na cintura, descobriu que estava louca. Só poderia estar louca e solitária. Beijar Potter, Harry Potter! Tinha de ir embora daquele lugar, e nunca mais voltar.

Saiu apressada da sala, ignorando os chamados de Potter. Este por sua vez, ficou surpreso com a atitude dela. E, mais tarde, ficaria surpreso com sua capacidade de esquecer as coisas.

E, mesmo com o passar dos anos, com a formação de famílias e a óbvia distância entre ambos, ele não esqueceria aquele beijo. Por mais impessoal, imprudente e fora de hora que houvesse sido, iria guardar a lembrança dos lábios secos contra os seus. Mesmo que ela não o fizesse.

Mas ela faria.

* * *

**Fic postada, espero que gostem! ;)**

**Deixe sua opinião, pois ela é essencial para a felicidade e aperfeiçoamento do autor! Bgs!**


End file.
